


Shaggy Goes SICKO MODE on Sans From Undertale

by UglyTurnip



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 10 percent of my writing power went into creating this, Crack Crossover, Drama, Forgive Me, Gen, Memes, Shaggy Power Level, You Know I had to Scooby Dooby Do It To 'Em, crackfic, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTurnip/pseuds/UglyTurnip
Summary: Shaggy Rogers must use his newfound meme power to go absolutely sicko mode on his longtime rival: Sans From Undertale. Guest starring Peter Griffin from Family Guy and Thanos of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.





	Shaggy Goes SICKO MODE on Sans From Undertale

One day, Sans from Undertale was sitting outside of the entrance of the underground, chowing down happily on a hot cat. For the past few months, he had reigned as a champion of the memefolk across the internet. Their energy made him powerful, and he knew it. However, he was a responsible skeleton duder, and used it wisely. So long as nobody challenged him to combat, all would continue to be right with the world.

Alas, as you can tell from the shitty title of the shitty story, that can't be the case for long. From atop a distant, rocky spire, a figure rose. He stood tall, proud, and ready to kick ass and eat hot dogs. Too bad Sans was all out of hot dogs.

"Like, Sans from Undertale!" exclaimed the voice. "Like, I've come for your meme status! I challenge you to battle, man!"

Sans scowled, for recognized the figure instantly. It was Shaggy Rogers, a longtime rival who's energy had increase twentyfold in the past few days. Before, he was already a powerful foe. Now, however, it would likely take all of Sans's arsenal to defend his meme status.

"Like, it's over, Sans!" Shaggy loudly boasted from atop the spire. "2018 is over, and so is your time as a meme. Surrender now, and I just might spare your life!"

But Sans did not back down. Indeed, he only smirked casually. "I don't think so. I've heard the tales, Shaggy Rogers. I know that you fear the sight, smell, or taste of any monster. Just face it; my reign will continue well into 2019! You are merely a passing fad. Now get out of here before I show you my bone-chilling power."

At the end of his threatening speech, Sans eye glowed a sinister blue. Gaster blasters appeared to his left and right. Megalovania played faintly in the background on a boombox held by Sans's closest ally: Peter Griffin.

Shaggy only smirked. He had waited a long time to confront such a powerful foe, and he was far from frightened. Dropping to one knee, Shaggy lowered his head and began to pray.

"Like, Lord, forgive me for what I must Scooby-Dooby-Doo," he begged earnestly. Almost instantaneously, Shaggy felt a great aura surround his body, as if the universe itself was lending him its energy. He had felt this power a few times before, and it was always euphoric, more so than a mountain of freshly-prepared Scooby Snacks. In that moment, Shaggy was confident that he could take on a hundred Sanses, but only if he went all out. Luckily for Sans, Shaggy didn't like to go all out.

Nevertheless, when Shaggy glanced back up, his gaze locked itself sharply onto Sans from Undertale. Sans felt the energy, the raw power, and for the briefest of moments, his own smile faltered. This would be quite the fight on his hands.

A gaster blaster fired, then the second did. The spire exploded in a shower of stone, but when the smoke cleared, Shaggy still stood, floating in the air.

"Like, not bad, Sans from Undertale," Shaggy complimented. "You had me use just a bit of my power."

Sans swung his gaze toward Peter Griffin. "Peter, help me! I don't think I can take him on alone."

"Sure thing, buddy!" Peter shouted as he dropped the boom box and ran over to Shaggy. To the untrained eye, Peter Griffin was an ordinary fat guy who hailed over a dying cartoon. Unfortunately for Shaggy, that was all he expected and nothing more.

Shaggy fired lasers out of his eyes, and Peter was swallowed in a great burst of pure energy. However, Peter emerged from the dazzling ball of light a moment later, and there was not a scratch on his body.

"Hehehehehe," Peter chuckled. "Hey Shaggy, remember the time I trapped you in the void for all of eternity?"

Suddenly, Shaggy felt the world around him become swallowed in darkness. He found himself falling, falling infinitely, trapped forever in the swirling extradimensional realm of the void. If I were to tell you that he wasn't at least a little terrified, I would be a liar.

"Hehehehehe, that will show him," Peter smiled triumphantly. "Right, Sans from Undertale?"

Sans wiped the sweat from his brow. See? That's a real funny joke there, isn't it? If you're having trouble deciphering it, then I must inform you that Skeletons are incapable of sweating. At least, that's why my biology teacher Mr. Clark tells me. Swell guy. Anyway, I'm glad you got to enjoy this little rib-tickler with me, now back to the story at hand.

"Thanks, Peter," Sans sighed with relief. "For a second there, I thought my meme status was gone."

Meanwhile, Shaggy continued falling through the void, but he felt as though something wasn't right. After a moment of silent introspection, the fear within him morphed into curiosity. With his noggin now joggin', a convenient truth sprang into Shaggy's conscience.

"Like, zoinks, I don't remember this at all!"

The words had not left his lips for five seconds when the void began to collapse. The darkness itself screeched in agony, cursing the name of Shaggy Rogers for all of eternity as it was forever destroyed. Once more, Shaggy found himself back in the standard realm, gazing fiercely into the eyes of a very confused Sans from Undertale.

"Like, not bad, Peter Griffin. You, like, made me use 10 percent of my power!"

"You're. . . You're alive. . ."

"Like, it sure seems that way," Shaggy chuckled. Then, he flew forward at an incredible speed, slamming his fist into Peter Griffin's voluptuous mantitties. The fat man stumbled back, blood spurting into his mouth, and yet he continued to chuckle to himself.

"He. . . he. . . he. . . he . . . Hey, Sans from Undertale, remember the time I dissolved into nothingness?" Peter inquired as his body crumbled into a million pieces that scattered like ash into the wind.

Tears flowed down Sans's face. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shaggy drew his own fist back, staring with no small amount of confusion at his own hand. "Like, I didn't use that much power, man."

"No," said a mysterious, deep voice. "But I did."

From a portal emerged Thanos, a sick smirk present on his face. "Sorry for taking so long, Shaggy; the collapse of the void makes multiversal travel rather difficult."

"Like, all the same, old friend, I'm glad you're here. Like, we have a job to do," Shaggy stated as he turned his attention back to Sans.

Sans gulped. He fired his gaster blasters once more, but Shaggy used more of his power level to literally snatch the energy out of thin air. Then, merging the two beams together, he returned the gaster blaster back to Sans.

"No!" Sans shouted desperately as he saw his own doom approach. "I cannot die! I am the meme of 2018!"

"But, like, it's 2019, my man," Shaggy reminded with a devious smirk.

And thus, Sans was reduced to a smoldering pile on the rocky ground.

The battle was over, and Shaggy flew over to Thanos. The two shook each other's hands and smiled.

"Like, thanks for the backup there, Thanos," Shaggy said with sincere gratitude. "You came in just the nick of time."

"Glad to be of service," Thanos smirked.

"Yeah, like, I almost feel bad for having to kill you as well."

Thanos's smile dropped as the realization hit him, but it was too late. Shaggy winded up a mighty punch, and the last thing Thanos saw was a fist headed straight for his face. In an instant, a knuckle plowed through skin, bone, and brain matter alike. Their fight was over before it even began.

As Thanos's corpse slumped lifelessly to the ground, Shaggy bent his knees to meet. If there were still eyeballs left in Thanos's head, Shaggy would have closed them, for he harbored nothing but respect for this old companion. Still, he had done what he had to Scooby-Dooby-Doo. With a heavy heart, he slipped the infinity gauntlet off of Thanos's hand and put it on his own. It was powerful, sure, but not nearly as powerful as Shaggy already was. Still, as the energy of the entire universe surged through him, he felt as thought he would need it one day. When the 2020 memes came.

With that thought, he popped a Scooby Snack in his mouth and marched west toward the setting sun, ready to take his place under the calendar year.


End file.
